User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dana Cruz page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adminship? Considering the fact that you contribute frequently (and the fact that I can't come on here that often), how would you like to be an admin? TenCents (talk to me!) 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) For now, just admin. But since I'm rarely on, whereas you and Wiiboy4ever are on basically all the time, I'll consider you as a bureaucrat later on. TenCents (talk to me!) 02:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on being promoted to admin! :) go do my job for me Wiiboy4ever 16:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, no problem! (Sorry I'm so late, haha) This wiki definitely could have used some more staff! well good luck, and happy editing and modding! ;) Wiiboy4ever 04:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox Question hi cam! ♥ ahh, i tried it out, but i don't think i did exactly what you asked for (but i fixed a little coding error you had xD). the only thing i can get to disappear is the part that would be inside the } area. i'm sure there is a way to do it, but i don't know how :\ sorry. it never bothered me since every episode has a season # and episode #. actually let me try me something... 16:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) yaaayy i think i did it? let me know if it's not what you had in mind :D 16:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ohh booo. sorry, i guess i couldn't do it then :\ it's np :D if i can help, i'm happy to try :D i reverted back to what i first did, if you'd like to have that instead. sorry cam 19:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) kk. np :D for sure. i applied for that bulls wiki, so whenever i hear back about it, i can be a little more helpful with titanic! 15:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ahhh i have no idea. i didn't see anything wrong with the code, so i don't know what it could be. you also haven't edited the css here, so it can't be codes interfering. i'm really sorry idk. it's never happened to me. D: 22:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) hmm i guess it could. you should try reverting the Zoey 101 page back to the old infobox and then re-doing the switch in one edit. it's worth a try :D the episode infobox looks super cute! i like the colors. 17:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) omg haha. wow. i'm glad it worked out then ♥♥♥ 17:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder Just reminding that the categories names should only be capitilized if they are the first word or proper nouns :) (ie "Minor characters" and not "Minor Characters"). Wiiboy4ever 18:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello dear zeoy i love your show my name is alexis grainger i have blue eys and blode hari im 4 grade but im home school it fun but i dont have no friends i want to meet you so bad i love chase he funny logan he is hot michale is funny to i live whith my nanna and my brother i whating zeoy101 its funny my mom live in calzbad and my stepdad so plz whrite back alexis grainger 19:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Heyy lets go on a chat? :) HaleyCoyne (talk) 16:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Cuz. :P What are you doing? HaleyCoyne (talk) 16:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Subway? Where are you? HaleyCoyne (talk) 17:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Can i be a admin? please Goerge678 (talk) 20:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello I think we should ignore each other now since we're both getting annoyed with eachother. js So lets just ignore each other comments and I won't comment to you or you'll comment to me but you still can aswer my surveys, I guess. HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Why are you so nice? -_- It could be easier to ignore you and such and I wasn't trying to offend you but I was trying to offend the other Cameron. HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:37, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Really? What did you fight about. HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG! But he was... but I thought he wasn't either. But I dunno about us since I keep gruges like me and Black Cam won't EVER be friends again. xD HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Black Cam lies too much since he said he thought k-pop was annoying and then likes it? Hannah agrees he was getting annoying. Adam is my main man tho... HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care, he's a liar and him and I weren't even close friends so wutever. lolol HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I think you're very sweet but I can't get annoyed easily but I get annoyed with all my friends once but I idk I just think you're really nice. What do you think of me? HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Cameron tbh I'm bitchy I use to the "sweetest person" on the wiki but now changed. I've gain confidence and pms sorry if I offend you in the future but I'm very rude and thats the truth and I'll fight anyone who tries to offend me. :\ I really want to try to be super nice like you again...but that's hard since ever since May/June I've kinda changed. HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well I have changed with SOME people. :x I love you thoo.. HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I honestly want to tc with Claudia alone now. :x Sincer never tced alone since like last year and I miss that but it's my fault for inviting people. HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hai, Cam! I just want to apologize for acting rude lately I've just been upset anyways hope you can forgive? HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) and wanna tc with me and Claudia this weekend if she can? c: HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh I thought you were mad. :x and omg try Starbucks Cinnamon Dolce it's so gooood and I tried it because Demi got that once. xD HaleyCoyne (talk) 20:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Waaa jokes? and Starbucks is the bomb; I'm not Canadian so I wouldn't know. HaleyCoyne (talk) 20:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I've notice you always ignore me on chat and probably were pming with Maybell last night. I bet if I were Claudia or someone else you would've bee "HEY ____ <333" by the way your icon looks like Rynen because of the brows but he looks nice. HaleyCoyne (talk) 15:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool story. HaleyCoyne (talk) 00:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear Zoey 101 Hey, how are you doing today? My name is Destiny. Destinykennedychs (talk) 15:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Profane comments Hey Cam, I saw that some anons posted profane comments around the wiki, so could you check them out? Thanks, [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 06:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the message you put on my talk page! CrazyShizzy1234 (talk) 20:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, is it ok if i make a page for Mirranda Cosgrove's Gallery. I know it's on her page but i've got a couple of her instragram photo's i want to upload. I see you like Degrassi was you sad about Cam? Tori334 (talk) 16:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I know right i was so sad about Cam, i can't even watch the show without thinking about what happend. They aren't galleries for most of the Minor Cast is it ok if i'll make pages for them. Tori334 (talk) 17:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you ship in Degrassi, i know the writtes knew Cam was one of the most popular charcter why do it? Tori334 (talk) 15:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) At the moment i also ship Camaya, Jatie and Fimogen. Was Cam you farvoite charcter? Tori334 (talk) 16:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Cam & Craig. What is your farvoite Season so far? Tori334 (talk) 15:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you like Season 1, 2 & 3? Tori334 (talk) 17:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) My farvoite seasons are Season 2, 4, 6 and 10. Who's your farvoite charcter now that Cam's gone. Tori334 (talk) 18:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) My farvoite charaters are Adam and Katie? What's your worst ship? Tori334 (talk) 15:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) My worst ships are Zaya and Cake. What charcters do you miss the most? Tori334 (talk) 08:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I miss Cam, Marco and the old Craig. What's your favorite episode of Season 10 so far? Tori334 (talk) 10:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) My favorite episodes of Season 10 so far is 99 Problems and My Body is a cage. What did you ship in Season 1? Tori334 (talk) 22:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I shipped Spinner and Terri, if you could choose one old charcter to return who would it be? Tori334 (talk) 00:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I would like to see Sean or Marco return. Are you exicted for the Season finale? Tori334 (talk) 10:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hay Hai! :D Laurbie♥ (Alaura) (talk) 01:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to say something...Stay awesome, okay? Laurbie♥ (Alaura) (talk) 18:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Cheese45 Hi! I'm from the Degrassi Wiki. And it's not allowing me to comment or go on chat. Can you please help? It says I was blocked by the user:l and I'm very confused. What did I do wrong? Cheese45 (talk) 00:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help! :) Im unbanned now! I really appreciate it! :) Cheese45 (talk) 02:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ban This isnt about me but i wrote about you to loveya but you better hope that kiki doesnt leave the wiki because of the bullshit pearl and haley were saying to her. she deleted all of the stuff on her pages, and she was hurt of what they said. you could have told them to lay off but no i had to defend her. if i was talking to kiki like that you would intervened so fast i wouldnt know what hit me. kiki just had different opinions she didnt deserve to be bothered for it by two people who should mind their own business. i was being so nice because i just wanted to blow up at them so bad today.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 01:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) this si my only account and you know it all my others are banned. also you knew weeks ago but you didnt do anything. you know youve been trying to come at me for a while and also i dont need to complain to luaren because i told her the turth and she kinda agrees with me.sorry buddy but the cock started a fight in chat story isnt gonna fly this time. also youre not slick i even told lauren about kiki and how you failed to intervene which i had to do. also if lauren unbans me and you try to come at me again ill go to camille which is two admins against one and you know you wont win that oneDan Scott'12 (talk) 19:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) nah i think they will be soft to me since lauren even siad she hasnt seen me doing anything bad or causing trouble and i explained to her about me defending kiki, i think camille will undrstand too. sockpuppeting? this is my only account now and lauren is fine with it so you have no excuse. there is no way im taking this from you especially after ive been nice and holding tongue to people.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 19:13, April 23, 2013 (UTC) all my others are banned and lauren was fine with it so no excuse. i dont care if camille doesnt come on much when she does she will see it, and who knows lauren might come back soon, but im not backing down this time all those others times i back down were because i had gotten into fights so i accpeted it reluctantly. also im still gonna mention kiki.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 19:20, April 23, 2013 (UTC) nope not trying to be slick im gonna be totally honest with camille AND degrassigirl. also do you even care about kiki?Dan Scott'12 (talk) 19:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) i havent been a nuisance to anyone and lauren says ive been behaving well so has tayler before, so thats a correct reason. there is no BS i came to you and asked to settle our differences you siad yes then turn around and pull the same thing so now i have to go to other admins, you forced me to do this.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 19:30, April 23, 2013 (UTC) also i would like to add if you cared about kiki so much i wouldnt have had to defend her from pearl and haley.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 19:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) i havent done anything to anyone since i apologized and you know it. i was the one who was the bigger person and ive been nicer. also dont tell me not to involve kiki when you wont even correct pearl and haley for bothering her. what kind of admin sees two users picking on a user so much she wants to LEAVE THE WIKI, and doesnt do anything? youve also proved that you have something against me because you have admitted it SEVERAL times. all i wanted was a truce, but no you had to still hold some stupid grudge. what is it? cmon tell me what have i done since i apologized that got you so mad? cmon tell me right now. i wanna know. what have i done since i apologized that got you so mad that you cant get over it? you cant even tell me what ive done. you know why? because you have something against me and i dont know what but im gonna find out.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 19:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) i just sent my message to camille now degrassi girl three admins against one then youll be outvoted. also i hope they noticed how youve been calling me names im still actually holding my tongue. not all users can do that.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 20:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) i also wnat to tell you as long as im not insulting anyone i can say what i want look at the Bill of Rights First ammendment FREEDOM OF SPEECH. I WILL NOT BE SILENCED.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 22:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) oh yea im SO judgemental because i said violet wasnt emma watson, thats not a judgement its TRUTH she isnt. everyone is their OWN person now youre only mad at me because i supposedly ruine the "fun". what fights have i insuinated? tell me if your gonna accuse me of crap you better have some proof, not just making flase accusations so lauren will side with you. just like kiki was stating HER opinion on the matter she didnt need pearl and haley judging her. they werent even talking about the situation they were JUDGING her saying shes always hating. if thats not judgemental then i dont what is. haley even said that kik is always hating. so haley is allowed to say that but im not allowed to say annie is not emma watson? you see how hypocritical that is. also you even admitted on laurens page it was a fight so how come you didnt correct pearl and haley? you were so fast to ban kevvy when he was talking shit about pearl and sarah though. WHAT? this time i was actually civil to you people i held my tongue and when i sensed a fight was gonna start i stopped commenting. even kiki saw that you guys were wrong about the emma watson thing. she left a message on my talk page go read it. you wanted me gone from the start whether i did something or not. you ddint think i noticed? you were just waiting for me to screw up and get in a fight so you could ban me. but i didnt did? i was actually behaving, and you couldnt stand it so everytime i commented you had to come at me hoping i would insult you. or you were waiting for me to retort to something that another user said but i wouldnt. then when i defended kiki you think you had your chance but you were so wrong. im not going anywhere. Dan Scott'12 (talk) 20:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Out of respect for lauren ill stop going on her page but that doesnt mean camille wont help me out also youre trying to include dani now? thats how its gonna be? alright fine thenDan Scott'12 (talk) 01:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I love Cam! Can i just say something? I love you so frikin much! <3 :) BreatheMe (talk) 21:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Community messages poll Hey, not sure if you knew, but if you try to vote in the poll in the community messages, it doesn't work and just refreshes the page. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 00:29, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Unable to edit pages Hi, almost every page I try to edit is locked from editing. Is there a reason why the pages are like this? I really want to cleanup on various pages but I am unable to do so. Thanks! Aaronhoran (talk) 19:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Profanity message Hi DegrassiFan: Really hate to lecture to another administrator, but I've noticed that there is profanity in your profile summary, and that you used it on user talk pages... a lot. May I kidnly ask you to remove the profanity on your profile page and please refrain from using it on this wiki in the future? Sorry, just rules. Thanks! All the best, Marcus Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (talk) 04:06, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Not so much as I don't like it, but more so me wanting to keep this wiki a....friendly enviornment, yaknow considering the plicy and whatnot. I see your point about the masthead though. Allllso, about the "profanity on the user pages thing", forgive me for that as I apparently misinterpreted a username for profanity. My apologies, Marcus Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (talk) 15:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: background message Aw, thanks DegrassiFan! ^_^ That's actually pretty relieving because it was pretty hastily made, so I'm glad that someone thinks it looks good. I made it in Paint.NET, using the Zoey 101 logo, and editing out the "oey 101" leaving just the "Z". Alas, I still don't know anyone who could make a new background for the wiki. Indeed, the current one we have really needs to be replaced. I'll see if I can make a new one, actually! .....maybe. :p Thanks again! Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (talk) 04:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Lisa how about this one for lisa page Leana Wright 2009 (talk) 02:01, April 6, 2014‎ (UTC) What size would be good --Leana Wright 2009 (talk) 21:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi. Ur... Do you know what these people (from Zoey 101) Are doing now? if so leave a message on my wall Dana Vicky Logan Thank you! :P Harleyannsalyer (talk) 16:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) how much do u like degrassi Harleyannsalyer (talk) 16:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) please help me i need your help. can you please give me olivia holts phone number please. and if not then may you please give me victoria justice's phone number. please and thank you.Dudereally (talk) 21:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to improve my wiki, so did you enable the badges thing or know who enabled them? Thanks, Backstreet25865 (talk) 04:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC)